User talk:Matthew Bowyer Fan
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Snivystorm page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Degrassi Fan (talk) 14:41, August 22, 2014 (UTC) I honestly don't know, I imagine during the any scenes that involve the officers other than that I'm clueless :| Snivystorm (talk) 16:39, August 22, 2014 (UTC) RE: Herbert Pitman I read somewhere that his appearance was during the scene where Andrews, Ismay, and Smith are observing the damages of the ship and how much time they have left. I believe he appears among the officers there, but I'm not 100% sure. Sorry about that. :c [[User:Degrassi Fan|''cam]]✧ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan|we're gonna make this one right]] 01:14, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Well, it appears to be added now. [[User:Degrassi Fan|cam]]✧ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan|we're gonna make this one right]] 22:00, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Um, I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but why are you asking me these questions? Jack and Rose did all that because that's just the way James Cameron wrote the movie. Wild didn't get into a boat, because he perished with the ship and died in the ocean... [[User:Degrassi Fan|cam]]♡ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan|''someday we're gonna take the crown]] 04:10, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Steward Pages Indeed you are, and I welcome it, your edits to add the images and make the pages are commendable, I was just merely saying that perhaps when making the page you could perhaps add more detail to them save for one line, just to save more work in the long run, it also helps avoid needing to have so many "stub" articles. I'm not having a go :). As for the other stewards, what would you like me to call them? But also, since they were seen so briefly, do you think we could have a page for them, we don't exactly have any available images for them ( getting them won't be of star quality without cropping). Your thoughts? Snivystorm (talk) 21:09, September 2, 2014 (UTC) I don't know what Steward one looks like, there isn't any information on his page to tell me which steward he was. Snivystorm (talk) 15:51, October 1, 2014 (UTC) About the photos are you saying that they are not licensed? You put them on the wiki so I'm very confused? Snivystorm (talk) 20:19, October 12, 2014 (UTC) When in real life he didn't. It is simply the fact that the man was panicking and trying to make the best of a bad situation, he didn't shoot them meaningfully, he did it as a reflex action. So he shot them in a panic. Snivystorm (talk) 17:23, October 15, 2014 (UTC) I see, did you want this on the steward 1 page? Snivystorm (talk) 12:44, November 9, 2014 (UTC) That's for you to decide yourself. The movie doesn't confirm any of it so it is up to the viewer to decide their fate. Snivystorm (talk) 16:04, December 28, 2014 (UTC) That's what I'm saying, we don't see what happens after the lifeboat almost hits them, so we have to decide that ourselves. Snivystorm (talk) 16:54, December 28, 2014 (UTC) He was a gentlemen in the sense of wealth, not by personality as he was rich. I like Rose as a character in how she defies being a typical rich women, wanting to control her life and being in depth in feeling suicidal and even has quite a mouth on her and even shows her love by risking her life to save Jack. Cal, I don't think, ever truly loved Rose. He just wanted her as a possession, no real attachment though it can be argued he had some feelings in his concern for her safety and being emotionally crushed when she came back for Jack not him. You? Snivystorm (talk) 18:55, January 6, 2015 (UTC) I see, she is a great character. Any other characters you are fond of? Snivystorm (talk) 22:51, January 6, 2015 (UTC) I'm not sure, I'd assume Moody, but check yourself to be sure. Snivystorm (talk) 17:58, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey Matthew, I was wondering if you could provide us with any proof that the new pages you've been creating are called the names you've given, if thry have been credited as being called that in the film etc? Snivystorm (talk) 12:50, January 10, 2015 (UTC) So you're telling me you gave them the names yourself? Snivystorm (talk) 23:43, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey Matthew, i see you were wondering if there is any proof that they are actually at the lifeboats at the end of the film. It is rather difficult to get an accurate image to prove due to the commotion of the scene (plus I lack the technology to do so) but this link is evidence that explains what happened to them. Hope that helps ^^ Snivystorm (talk) 16:31, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Are you talking about something said on a page or the film in general? If the latter, they are all there it's just Wilde is the only one to speak (I think) Snivystorm (talk) 17:35, March 6, 2015 (UTC) It's merely a continuity error. Remember, we can only see Wilde, the others are probably there just off screen. Snivystorm (talk) 20:27, March 6, 2015 (UTC) He probably retrieved off screen when the camera flashes away or it is a production error/oversight made by the producers. I'll check the scene myself to confirm but off memory, that's my best guess. Hope this helped ^^ Snivystorm (talk) 20:43, June 24, 2015 (UTC) It may be Steward 3. I'm not sure. I've watched the film again but I'm still uncertain. Snivystorm (talk) 18:49, July 3, 2015 (UTC) I'm so so sorry. D: I had no idea I hadn't responded to the message, being so long and all. From what you've said, I feel like I have to agree with you. It does indeed make sense. Again, I'm sincerely sorry for not replying. Snivystorm (talk) 20:58, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Feel free to add it yourself if you want to. I will add them but you can add them yourself, don't feel like you can't ^_^ Snivystorm (talk) 15:58, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Added it. I'll add the quote to Wikde now. Snivystorm (talk) 16:13, October 2, 2015 (UTC) I've deleted most of the comments on Helga's page. Thank you for notifying me of that :) Snivystorm (talk) 22:09, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Hmm, I'm not sure the comments were from years ago (2013) so there's no real need to do it as there's not been any comments like that recently. If they do crop up again, it's something I will strongly consider. I just don't want them to then make an account then either. Snivystorm (talk) 08:11, October 3, 2015 (UTC) I've deleted the page. Thanks for telling me. Why people make fake pages is beyond me. Snivystorm (talk) 18:43, October 3, 2015 (UTC) I did check Snivystorm (talk) 17:24, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Don't worry, I've warned him personally. If he does it again, I'll block him and if he makes an account to do the same thing, I will block him again. Don't worry :) Snivystorm (talk) 19:05, October 6, 2015 (UTC) It's fixed, only registered users can edit it now. In future, if you're struggling to remove something leave it unedited so I can rollback it so there's no clash of editing. Thanks ^_^ Snivystorm (talk) 16:55, October 9, 2015 (UTC) I've blocked the users IP address and all future addresses they can use so we should be safe from them. If others make these fake pages without proof then I and Degrassi will block all the pages from unregistered contributors. Snivystorm (talk) 16:25, October 26, 2015 (UTC) You're welcome, and thanks for notifying me :) there isn't really much we can do to expand that sections, the stewards appearance were extremely brief and don't warrant a page of there own as it is. Snivystorm (talk) 16:29, October 26, 2015 (UTC) RE: Stewards Please keep all the stewards on one page, and if you would like to add sections for uncredited ones, that would be fine. Thank you for all your help, by the way. The page looks wonderful. It just needed a bit of cleaning, so no worries. '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 01:44, April 20, 2015 (UTC) No, why would I have a favourite steward? Sorry for the late reply, though. I never saw your message until recently. '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 02:00, May 5, 2015 (UTC) You're asking me these questions as if I'm expected to know why each character was written and portrayed the way they were. :x Third class passengers were treated as the lowest class citizens, and therefore, the stewards felt they had no right in being saved, so I guess that's why? '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 07:48, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Yes, I'm almost certain that's how they were treated in reality. I've done my share research on Titanic history over the years, but who knows. I could still be wrong. '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 20:44, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Why would any of them have a better chance of surviving? They're all stewards. They're all human. I don't understand these questions... '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 05:26, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Alright, sure. '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 10:20, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Probably just random crewmen? Wow. '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 20:00, May 23, 2015 (UTC) It's called Orpheus or some shit. '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 07:08, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Um, who and what? '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 00:54, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Dude, I have no clue... '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 08:10, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, I'm currently on vacation and don't really have the chance to edit on the wiki, since mobile is a bitch to use. I'll try and fix it when I get back. '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 23:56, July 5, 2015 (UTC) It's probably like a bench or something... IDK. Dude, don't use Internet Explorer. Use Google Chrome if you have it on your computer. I.E. is so 2005. '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 03:22, July 9, 2015 (UTC) I really don't understand why you ask me all these random questions, as if I'm supposed to know why the littlest details are a part of the film, omg. '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 21:20, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Historical information is relevant on this wiki, but the infobox pictures should contain photos of the film adaptions characters. That's why I removed it. '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 23:42, August 17, 2015 (UTC) List of Unidentified individuals Hi! It's great that you made the List of stewards page, but is it okay if maybe you could make more lists of unidentified individuals in the film from the ship's classes to the ship's crew, please (Hobbiton777 (talk) 20:20, July 26, 2015 (UTC))?